Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr Hoshi at the Mall
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi go to the Nintendo City Fantasy Mall, for one of their hectic experiences yet!


**Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi at the Mall**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Disclaimer: Yoshi and any other Super Smash Brothers character belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

-------------

The Nintendo City Fantasy Mall. A large, sprawling shopping center where thousands of shoppers would shop to their hearts' content.

And it so happened to be the place where our story takes place.

Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi all arrived at the mall to do some shopping. Dr. Hoshi stayed at the entrance, telling yoshi and Peppy that he will wait for them to come back. Nodding, Yoshi and Peppy both took off into the mall, and after entering, they went separate ways, with Yoshi going to the left and Peppy heading to the right.

Dr. Hoshi grinned, and he took out a magazine, titled "Scientific Experiments Weekly", sitting on a wooden bench nearby. As he read, he could hear a cat's meow, and he looked under the wooden bench, to see a white-and-orange colored kitten staring at him. Dr. Hoshi picked up the kitten and placed it next to him, and looking at it with a smile, the purple Yoshisaurus handed the kitten a catnip. The kitten meowed happily, and it started to play with the catnip. Smiling, Dr. Hoshi picked up his magazine and started reading again.

Yoshi was walking down the cement path, eyeing at the stores adjacent to him with glee. He then turned to the left and headed up an escalator, where he noticed the interesting stores on the upper floor. He then ran to his right after coming off the escalator and peered through the glass window of a videogame store. His mouth watering, Yoshi ran in, dying to get a game for his Nintendo Wii. He ran all the way down the store, and he stopped in front of the Wii aisle, eying the games on the shelves. He picked up a copy of Mario Party 8, and handed it to the Koopa clerk. The Koopa clerk checked the game, and the money fine came out "$59.99."

Realizing that he didn't have the money, Yoshi told the Koopa clerk that he would be back, and he ran out 0f the videogame store. He looked to his left and right, and looked straight to see a store that said "Help Wanted". Gasping, Yoshi smiled, and he jumped over the abyss between the two paths on the other side of each other and entered into the store, which turned out to be a hair salon. Yoshi quickly signed his names on the papers, and he started to trim the hairs of several people. He rushed to a female Octorok and accidentally curled all of her tentacles together. Sweatdropping, Yoshi chuckled nervously, and he was tossed out of the hair salon by the owner, who told all of the people to leave, and then closed down the shop. Frowning, Yoshi turned to his right and frantically ran down the path, hoping of getting a job to earn enough money to buy Mario Party 8 from the videogame store.

Peppy was goggling at amounts of lettuce being sauced by mustard and mayonnaise from the glass window of a food restaurant. Licking his lips and hearing his stomach grumble, Peppy shouted a war cry and broke through the glass windows, grabbing all of the lettuce being sauced and eating them up in one gulp. Belching, he sighed of relief, but opened his eyes and looked with fear at the angry chefs, who took out their knifes. Peppy screamed, and he bursted through the door of the food restaurant, jumping down the floor and landing in the pool below, poking his head out of the water and spit out water. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking up to see the chefs screaming at him and getting up on the railings. Screaming, Peppy whirled himself out of the pool, and he pushed aside several of the watchful people, running up the stairs and turning right, much to his horror, to see three of the angry chefs coming down the stairs from the upper floor.

Gulping, Peppy turned around, to see the other chefs who jumped into the pool from the upper floor arose from the pool and slowly approached the scared yellow Ankylosaurus. Peppy closed his eyes, and he then unleashed his Ankylosaurus Shockwave attack, electrocuting the chefs and everyone around him. He opened his eyes, pointed at the chefs and laughed, before bursting through the glass windows of a Macy's and running down the clothes store, being chased by the electrocuted, still-angry chefs and the now-angry innocent people who been electrocuted accidentally. Peppy knock some of the clothes stands down, stopping in front of an escalator and shaking all of the clothes off him. he then whacked the clothes at the angry chefs and people with his powerful tail club, and then he ran up the escalator.

Dr. Hoshi continues reading his magazine. he hears the kitten's meow again. He sighs and places down his magazine. He hands another catnip to the white-and-orange colored kitten, but it hisses, and it scratches at Dr. Hoshi. Dr. Hoshi jumps out of the way, and he closes his eyes and uses the Force to pull the kitten off the wooden bench. He then aims upward into the northwestern direction, and uses the Force to toss the kitten away, opening his eyes to see the kitten scream as it disappears into the horizon. Sighing, Dr. Hoshi returns to the wooden bench, and he sits down, reading his magazine again. As he does, he hears a howl from a dog. He growls and places down his magazine, much to his horror, to see several dogs surrounding him.

Dr. Hoshi screams, and he takes out his purple lightsaber. He slashes at the dogs, which cause them to run away from the mall in fear while the irritated purple Yoshisaurus protects himself. As he plans on sitting back down, the wooden bench breaks into pieces of splinters. Dr. Hoshi screams in pain, and jumps up in the air, his tail covered by the sharp, tiny splinters. Dr. Hoshi closes his eyes and uses the Force to get rid of the splinters. The splinters are taken out of Dr. Hoshi's tail by the Force, and they all fall to the ground, hitting passerbyers down on the ground. Dr. Hoshi sighs, and he realizes that he;s up in the air, so he grabs to the ledge of the mall, looking down to see that he's twenty feet above from the ground. Sighing, Dr. Hoshi shakes his head and places away his purple lightsaber, waiting for Yoshi and Peppy.

Yoshi comes running out of the mall with a copy of Mario Party 8 in his hands. He then spots a tall Oak tree nearby, and placing the Mario Party 8 case in his right hand, Yoshi runs towards the Oak tree and climbs it, looking down to see the police surrounding him, as well as the angry videogame clerks. Peppy then bursts through the wall of the mall, knocking Dr. Hoshi off the ledge. Dr. Hoshi screams as he falls towards the pile of splinters where the wooden bench was, but suddenly, a random explosion occurs, which saves Dr. Hoshi from enduring pain. The purple Yoshisaurus lands several feet away from the pile of splinters, and Peppy falls on top of him, forming a small crater. Peppy moans for a few brief moments, but he turns around and screams in horror, jumping into Dr. Hoshi's arms as the angry chefs and people approach, holding baseball bats and frying pans.

Yoshi gasps, noticing this, and he jumps out from the Oak tree, and he starts tossing Yoshi eggs at the police, videogame clerks, people, and chefs, forcing them to duck and cover. Yoshi then flutters down to the ground, and runs to Peppy and Dr. Hoshi. He growls and continues tossing eggs at the angry civilians, while Dr. Hoshi gets up from the small crater, holding Peppy. He shouts at Yoshi, and Yoshi turns around, nodding. The two Yoshisauruses then start to run in the southern direction, running as fast away as possible from the Nintendo City Fantasy Mall, with Yoshi still tossing eggs at the people to prevent them from chasing him and his two best friends. Peppy jumps from Dr. Hoshi's arms and starts to run on all four of his legs, using the energy he required from the delicious lettuce, which was covered with mustard and mayonnaise. After fifteen minutes of running, the three dinosaurs manage to make it safely back to the Super Smash Brothers mansion, all of them panting and chuckling as they turn around, to see the Nintendo City fantasy Mall being attacked by environmental freaks.

-------------

Meta Knight, his cloak wrapped around himself, stands in front of the front door, encountering the three dinosaurs as they enter. "So, how was the mall?" He asks.

Dr. Hoshi looks grimly at Yoshi and Peppy, and turns slowly to meta Knight, sighing and shaking his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Meta Knight, it's best that we get some rest and just leave this mall experience of ours in the past."

Meta Knight shrugged. 'Whatever you say." He moved to the right and watched as Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi slowly headed upstairs, preparing for a well-deserved rest after the chaos at the Nintendo City Fantasy Mall.

-------------

**THE END**


End file.
